What If?
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: A collection of one-shots of What If's that could happen in the show. Send some in to see what would happen! Right Now: Season 4 Episode 6; Runaway Model. Co-writer is... TDSuperFan!
1. A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste

**Shinx: Okay, I was doing a PM poll on a What If story… and all positive! Winner is one-shot… but if people like, I will chance this into multi-chapter story.**

**Summary: What if in the Mine challenge of Season 4, things had been different? What if the Rats got the Elevator first? What if the Maggots took the tunnel carved by rodent teeth? What would happen?**

**Kisu: Shout out to **_**That one Mudkip **_**for a part of the chapter!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama.**

**Diamond: This starts as the Toxic Rats get into the mine shafts… Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes! First sha-here!" Lightning said quietly, knowing to not yell so no rocks would fall this time. He ran in with Brick and Jo into the elevator and Brick closed the gate piece which the elevator shot down and the three screamed. The Maggots ran in to see the elevator shoot down and Cameron gulped.

"I don't think that's coming back up." Cameron said as Zoey grabbed the jar of fireflies.

"Guess we shimmy down. You go first Mike." Scott said and Mike sighed and walked over and grabbed one of the cable cords and slid down with it while Zoey followed with the fireflies soon after.

* * *

"So, which way should we go guys?" Cameron asked after seeing the two tunnels.

"I think we should go right because it's the RIGHT way to go." Scott said and the others shrugged and they went into the Gopher carved tunnel. While they were walking Cameron dropped his glasses and they all heard a large crack and Zoey shined the fireflies onto the ground, which Mike let out a scream as the ground gave out on him and a bunch of boulders followed him into the hole he fell in and blocked any way in or out.

"MIKE!" Zoey shouted in worry and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about him Zoey, he'll come back with his acting." Scott said and Zoey sighed and stared at the hole while walking away with the others out of the carved tunnel and went into the other tunnel.

* * *

"Let's go!" Lightning said as he was about to hit the lever to make the mine carts move but the Maggots hopped onto it soon after and Lightning hit the lever soon after, ignoring Jo's yells of stopping.

* * *

"Ugh… where am I?" Mike asked as he looked up to see dark pink of something weird. Question marks flew in the sky and Mike's eyes widened.

"Who? Who? Who?" The question marks asked as Mike looked confused at them. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Eh yo, you're in your mind." Mike's eyes widened and he turned around to see his own personality Vito with his arms crossed.

"It's his subconscious you idiot!" Chester complained and Mike eyes widened in shock as he saw Chester as well. "C-Chester?! Vito?!" Mike managed to say from his shock.

"Zit iz a zurprize to vyou Mike?" Mike turned right around to see another personality, Svetlana. He gulped to himself, how did he get in his mind in the first place?!

"The rocks hit ya heard in the head and knocked ya out cold. This in turn sent ya in your mind Mate." An Australian voice said and Mike gulped as rope wrapped around him and he turned to see his other personality, Manitoba Smith grinning cockily with the rope. Mike noticed something a bit, off, with his personalities. Was it the dark glint in their eyes or something else?

"H-Hey! L-Let me go Manny!" Mike said and glared as Manitoba rolled his eyes.

"It's time for us to gain control ya ninny!"

"Ve vant our time out nowz!"

"No more waitin' for the right time!"

"You're getting in the way mate!" Mike's eyes widened in rage.

"I'M IN THE WAY?!" Mike growled and yelped as his personalities jumped onto him and a fight soon broke out. A fifth personality smirked in the shadows and took control while the others were fighting in the mind.

"Just you wait Mike, once their done with you, I'll get rid of them and gain full control." The persona laughed to himself and broke free from the rock pile and walked off whistling **In the Hall of the Mountain King.**

* * *

"AHH!" All the people in the carts yelled out as they crashed into the water and it made a huge splash. Everyone shot up and coughed or spit up water.

"You know, I think I'll kill Chris for this." Anne Maria said and everyone nodded in response. The tune the persona was whistling was soon heard by the two teams and they shivered.

"I wonder what's down here…" Zoey trailed off as her and Cameron's eyes widened in remembrance.

"That might be Mike!" Cameron said but a roar was heard and someone tackled Anne Maria into the water. They all screamed in fear and got off the water soon after to find her and the trophies.

* * *

Mike growled and yelled in frustration after remembering what he could be fighting for. He could be fighting for his adoptive parents, his friends, for Zoey! He growls at the personalities giving Mike a glare as Mike back punched Vito.

"That is it! I've had it with you four! From now on there's a new management in this mind, mine!" The darkness disappeared off of the four's eyes and they groaned and their eyes widened in remembrance.

"Mate, The Malevolent One has returned from getting hit on the head so many times with those boulders!" Mike's eyes widened in fear.

"Nonononono! Not him! Anything but Mal!" Mike yelled and they could hear Mal's laughter in the mind soon after.

* * *

The crew soon came in to see Anne Maria scream as Mal was choking Ezekiel. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise as a pack of mutated gophers surrounded them and their badges turned red with Mal's as well.

"MIKE! Stop that and help us!" Zoey yelled out as Mal threw Ezekiel onto the throne and tied him down by the back pack. He walked over whistling his tune and grinned evilly.

"Hey pointy, what's with the emo look?" Jo asked and Mal glared.

"I'm not emo you boy wannabe. It's silly how Mike didn't tell you of his secret at all." Mal said with a roll of his eyes.

"Secret?" They all ask in confusion but Mal's eyes widened as he gasped right in front them, his eyes bulged out and he fainted.

* * *

"What happened?" Mal groaned as Mike glared at him.

"It's time for you to go back to being locked up Mal." Mike said with a glare and Mal glared back and hissed at him while charging at him but rope trapped Mal and he glared at Manitoba.

"So you're all teaming up to lock me back up." Mal said with a roll of his eyes and the five nodded and Mal smirked and disappeared, shocking the others as Mike sighed.

"I better hurry up and take control before things get worse." The four personalities nodded to Mike as he disappeared.

* * *

Mike gasped to see the mine carts. Noticing Brick had no boots on gave a clue how they escaped the mutant gopher. Then Mike noticed the badge was skull and bones on him, his eyes widening in total fear but realized, they thought that he must have died.

"Mike?" Cameron asked and Mike slowly nodded and Zoey hugged him with tears trying to hide.

"Oh Mike! You just fainted and the badge turned skull and bones! You scared me and Cam and everyone!" Zoey said and Mike got attention from the others as well and he laughed nervously.

"Okay, I have to tell you all something. I-I have Multiple Personality Disorder… and I have personalities in my mind… Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and someone you will meet soon, Manitoba Smith, and a hidden persona you already have seen, Mal. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, which made some of you think it was my fault for my personalities causing havoc. So, I understand if you don't accept me and stop liking me." Mike said and they all stayed silent, hearing the clinks of the mine carts as they continued on.

"I think we can all say, we accept you for who you are Mike." Zoey said and Mike smiled and sighed in relief.

"Can we keep the Mal thing a secret? If we can?" Mike asked and they all nodded and Mike sighed in relief as you could hear explosions and they were thrown out of the mines.

"And looks like all of you kids made it!" Chris said and noticed the statue in Anne Maria's hair. "And the Mutant Maggots win once again!" The team cheered altogether except Scott, who was a bit angered at the change of fate.

* * *

**Shinx: And there's the end! See what I did with the change of fate?**

**Mike: Review or PM! Also, if you want, we can what if with other ideas you may have with different episode of Total Drama…. If you want! Just PM the author and she'll see what she can do! Once again, review or PM!**


	2. Runaway Model

**Shinx: Another What If! Suggested by **_**KaylaBow**_**!**

**Zoey: This takes place in Season 4 Episode 6 in Runaway Model. But there's the change!**

**Summary: What If things had been different in Runaway Model? What if instead of catching the models they had to pick costumes to wear, as couples we know and love? Zoke, Lightmaria, Jock, Dott, Samoka, and Gweneron! Which will win the competition judged by Chris, Chef and Lindsay?**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Total Drama or the idea!**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome to your challenge, the weird and fashionable spectacular!" Chris said as he landed on stage, the contestants looking at him confused. "Today's challenge is something special I'd like to say… Couple Fashion!" The contestant's eyes all widened.

"We've been getting lots of hits from these new couples, so we decided to have this contest to see who the best couple out all you kids is. By the way, did I mention that some eliminated contestants will be with the non-eliminated contestants for some of the beloved couples." The contestants blushed a bit.

"Allow me to read off the couples and you get ten minutes to dress. You'll be judged by me, Chef and from last season, Lindsay! The parings that are going to be judged by order are… Lightning and Anne Maria! Jo and Brick! Dawn and Scott! Cameron and another cameo contestant Gwen! Sam and Dakota! And for the finale, Mike and Zoey!" All the couple's eyes widened while Dawn, Dakota, and Gwen were shown watching as well with widened eyes and Mike and Zoey blushed madly. "And, GO!" They all took off in a sprint soon after.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…._

"Okay LightMaria! Let's see what you got!" Chris shouted as Chef and Lindsay waited. Lightning ran out in a football player outfit and Anne Maria walked out with a cheerleader outfit.

"We thought of a school football team and decided to play the role. He is quarterback for the football team and I am the head cheerleader." The three judges clapped in appreciation.

"That is like soo adorable! It reminds me of school as well! 8.9!"

"Hmm, I give it a 7.5."

"Hmph, 6.4." Chef finished as the couple got off stage soon after. Soon Brick and Jo got on stage, Brick was dressed as a soldier, and so was Jo.

"We thought of a combat couple fighting." Jo simply said and Brick nodded while Chef clapped, pretty impressed.

"I give it a 5.5, sorry about that."

"6.5 I guess."

"8.5 for excellence in showing off that you two would serve in war." Chef finished and the couple got down, which Scott and Dawn climbed on soon after. Scott was dressed as a hippie and Dawn was glaring at him in her outfit.

"We didn't get enough time since I was dressed as a hippie." Scott said and Dawn gave him the knee of justice soon after in rage and walked off stage.

"4.5, that wasn't cute."

"Hehe, 7.6."

"7.5 I guess." Scott nodded in pain and walked off stage. Gwen and Cameron walked on soon after, Cameron dressed as a nerdy Goth.

"I'd say Goth and Nerdy Goth, 6.5." Chris said before Gwen could speak.

"Aww, I give it an 8.8!"

"I guess I'd give it a 6.6." Chef said soon after and Gwen shrugged. They walked off stage as Sam and Dakota came on in a Mario and Peach outfit soon after.

"I'd like to say were basing off two characters of a video game, I rescue the fair maiden soon after beating the boss." Sam as and Dakota blushed a bit.

"8.5!"

"7.6."

"5.8." Sam and Dakota walked off stage soon after. "Now for Mike and Zoey!" No one came out yet and the three were confused a bit. But soon they heard Mike and Zoey whispering and they waited.

"O-Okay, our outfit's show that we, are in, love." Mike's voice could be heard.

"Even if anything separates us apart, we'll somehow stay together forever. I don't care that he has Multiple Personality Disorder." Zoey's voice soon followed Mike's.

"I don't care about any flaw she may have, but, I love her."

"And I love him." Mike and Zoey walked out hand and hand. Mike was wearing a devil costume while Zoey was wearing an angel costume.

"Nothing can separate us... not even by race of angel or devil." Both said and Lindsay squealed in delight.

"10.0!

"Rating from fans, I would go with 9.5."

"8.9." Chef finished off and Mike and Zoey shared a kiss soon after.

"And I would like to say, Mutant Maggots win!"

* * *

**Shinx: Not my best work but there's the What If.**

**Mike: Don't forget to send some What If's in and the author will write them!**

**Zoey: Review or PM!**


	3. Co-Writer

**Shinx: I'm here with a message saying that this story will be on hiatus until I find a co-writer since I've been so busy with things I wish for another person to help me write this story. Please answer.**


End file.
